1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a suspension system of a washing machine, and more particularly to a suspension system of a washing machine in which a secondary suspensor is disposed at adjacent ends between individual rods.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, a suspension system is installed for suspending a water basket and also for preventing imbalance of a water basket which is generated by vibration during a clothes washing mode and dehydrating mode.
FIG. 3 illustrates the typical washing machine having a conventional suspension system, which is revealed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,117,659. The washing machine is comprised of a body 14, a water basket 20 suspended from a frame 40 of the body by a plurality of suspension systems 34, in this case four, each of those is arranged at each corner of the body, and a clothes drum 26 mounted rotatably in the water basket 20. The suspension system 34 comprises a single solid rod 46, an upper main suspensor 44 formed at an upper end of the rod 46 and a lower main suspensor 36 formed at a lower end of the rod 46. The lower main suspensor 36 is connected with the water basket 20 by a bracket 35. Normally, a rubber or resin ball is used as the upper main suspensor 44, whereas a tension spring is used as the lower main suspensor 36. During washing mode and dehydrating mode, vibration of the water basket generated by driving motor and an imbalance of clothes is dampened by the suspension system.
That is, the water basket is unstably rotated owing to the vibration of the driving motor and an imbalance of the clothes during the washing mode and the dehydrating mode. The unstable turning is dampened by the lower main suspensor of the suspension system. However, part of the vibration is transmitted through the solid rod to the upper main suspensor. The presently used upper main suspensor inefficiently prevents the vibration. Therefore, the vibration is transmitted to the body, thus leading to noise of the washing machine.